


Something's Wrong

by Comet554



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet554/pseuds/Comet554
Summary: Harry has hurt Draco and no longer feels like he should stay with him. To avoid causing the other more pain then he already has, Harry makes a decision that will affect the two boy's relationship dearly.





	Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Just a small warning as this story has angst so if you don't like don't read but who am I kidding? We're all suckers for angst no matter how it makes us feel XD.  
I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (FYI: I put the rating as teen and up due to the angst and the one swear word just to be safe)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! All of the credit apart from this specific plot point goes to the amazing J.K Rowling. Thank you!

"Something doesn't feel right between us anymore." Harry sat at the edge of Draco's emerald green bed, his head buried in his hands, fingers threaded through his hair. Harry's form was set aglow from the moonlight filtering in through the lake then through the window of Draco's room.

"W-what?" Draco choked out as he attempted to hold back the sobs that threatened to rip out of his throat. "What do you mean Harry?" Draco grabbed a nearby pillow, laying it on his lap.

Harry didn't respond at first, filling the warm room with an uneasy silence, the tension between the two was palpable. "I don't know how to explain it," Harry whispered. 

Tears were falling freely down Draco's face. He could no longer hide his pain. "Please Harry? I need to know what I did wrong!"  
The sobs were now tearing up his throat no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. Draco took in deep breaths as he knew the sounds coming from him was making this whole ordeal even more difficult for both him and Harry. 

"You did nothing wrong." Harry attempted to reassure the blond boy who was sitting further back on the bed, gripping the pillow that once lay on his lap for dear life, like it was the only thing keeping him afloat in his raging sea of emotions. "It's me. I'm the problem."

Draco stared blankly at the wall, wishing for a dementor's kiss, so he didn't have to feel the pain that engulfed him. "There's somebody else isn't there?" It was barely a whisper but when Harry didn't reply anger bubbled within Draco. "Isn't there?!"

"What if there was?" Harry spoke solemnly.

"I'd fucking kill you." As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Draco regretted saying that. No matter how furious Harry made him feel, the blond could never hurt the boy he so desperately loved. "What's so special about this person? What do they have that I don't?! Why am I always second best." That was the last straw. Sobs and hiccups wracked Draco's body. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his chest burned as he gasped for air. 

"I cheated." was the next few words that Harry spoke.

"You're lying!" Draco looked at Harry, who was now sitting up straight, staring at the silver throw at the end of the bed. "You're just saying that!"

"I'm not." Harry gasped as if he was attempting to contain his tears. "I did cheat."

"What did you do? Fuck them?!" The rage spilt over, lacing Draco's words with venom that he did not mean. 

"No." That's all that harry said at first. Just as another round of sobs threatened to strike Draco once more, Harry continued. "I kissed Ginny. We were planning on doing more, but we fell asleep."

"When?"

"The other night when I said I was spending time in the common room with Ron, I was actually with her."

Draco snapped. He gripped the pillow he was holding even tighter and whacked Harry with it, once, twice, then he pulled it back towards him and let the sobs free. 

Harry stood up and started heading towards the door. "I should go."

"No!" Draco lanched forward to follow Harry, grabbing the boy in a tight hug. Harry didn't return it. "I don't care, Harry! I don't care. Please, just don't leave me. I'm nothing without you." Draco buried his head in the fabric that covered Harry's shoulder, not caring that the other boy had yet to wrap his arms around him like he used to do. 

Harry pulled away from the hug. "I can't do this to you. I've hurt you so much already and I can't guarantee that it won't happen again."

"Please, Harry! I can't do t-this without y-you." Draco collapsed to the floor crying, grasping the skin surrounding his dark mark tightly. Draco felt like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces and that nothing could ever fix it.

Harry slumped against the door, sliding down it until he too hit the floor. "I still care about you Draco. I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself, and I hope that once you stop being angry with me, that we can still be friends."

Draco nodded his head. "I will always love you, Harry. Is there any chance of us ever getting back together in the future?" The blond was clinging onto his last string of hope, that one day the love of his life will come back to him.

"Yes, but I need to forgive myself for what I've done to you first, and that may take a while, but after that, we can get back together." 

"I love you, Harry. I always have and I always will. I will always be here for you, and I'll wait for you as long as you need."

"Promise me one thing?" Harry locked eyes with Draco, but he couldn't hold his gaze due to the pain he saw in the boy's once stormy eyes. "If someone else comes along, someone better, you'll give them a chance?"

"There won't be anyone else, Harry. I'm going to be lonely for a long time, and I hope you know that." 

"Just promise me okay?" Draco nodded in response. 

"So it's official then? We've broken up?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask for one last kiss?" Draco pleaded. Harry nodded his head. The two boys stood up and stepped closer to one another. Draco was the first to move and pressed his lips against Harry. He pored as much emotion as possible into their final kiss, to let Harry know that he still loves him deeply. 

"I should go now," Harry whispered as he grabbed his coat from the door hanger and checked that his wand was in his pocket. 

"I love you, Harry." 

"I love you too, Draco." Harry opened the door of Draco's room and left. The blond boy stumbled to his bed, vision blurry. As soon as his body his the mattress, Draco sobbed. He was in pain, emotionally and physically. However, Draco knew that one day, not tomorrow or the next day, maybe not even for a few months yet, but he will wake up one day and stop feeling so empty, so hurt, and he will meet someone new.

*Many years later*

Draco found himself in Diagon Ally buying school supplies for his son Scorpius. They had most of the supplies already, the only stuff left on the list was the new textbooks that Scorpius would need for his first year at Hogwarts. Draco had given his son the money he needed to buy his books so it left him some free time to wander about Flourish and Blotts. Just as Draco was coming down the stairs, the bell signalling a new customer rang and the door to the shop swung open. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than the boy who lived. The boy who broke his heart all those years ago but he couldn't be called a boy anymore. Draco stared at Harry. Yes, he saw the Auror around the ministry a lot, but due to their busy schedules, the men never bumped into each other or got a chance to talk. They only got glimpses of one another in the hallways. 

"Malfoy," Harry spoke first. His voice no longer held the malice it used to when they were kids, but hearing it for the first time in years sent a chill down Draco's spine and hurt bubbling in his chest.

"Potter," Draco returned the greeting. "It's been a long time."

Harry nodded. "Indeed, it has." Both men had now moved out of the doorway, to prevent them from getting in anyone's way. The door had shut again, and the smell of new and old books alike filled Draco's nose. Before either of them could speak again, Scorpius ran up to his father and started pulling on his sleeve. 

"Father! Father! Look who I ran into when I was buying my books!" Draco looked down at his son to see that Scorpius was not alone. The person that his son had dragged over to them was, in fact, Harry's son Albus. Even though Harry and Draco never got the chance to talk when working at the ministry, whenever they brought their kids in, the boys always ran into each other, and they quickly became friends. Draco examined his son. Scorpius was gazing up at his father, his blond hair was tousled as if someone had ruffled it, and he had a bright smile plastered on his face with a twinkle adorning his stormy grey eyes. 

"Why don't you go take a look at the owls Scorp? See if you can pick out the one you like and I will be along in a moment. Okay?"  
Draco didn't know that Scorpius' smile could grow wider than it already was, however, bringing up the owls caused his son to beam with joy.

"Okay, father! Come on Albus, let's go!" The blond boy grabbed Albus by the hand, dragging him out of the bookshop and in the direction of the owls. Harry watched his son leave with Scorpius, a loving smile on his face.

"They grow up so fast." Harry mused. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes and Harry's corny choice of words. "I see you kept your promise." Draco's eyes shot to Harry with a stunned look on his face. "You remember the promise we made right?"

"Of course I do." Draco chokes out. The bubbles of hurt that were building up in his chest were starting to burst. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about that night, Harry."

"Are you happy?"

"I was," Draco's reply was cold. "She died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry, Draco. If you need anything at all, just let me know."

"I don't need your pity, Potter." Draco spat. He immediately recoiled when he realised what he said. Draco mumbled a small "Sorry." then cast his gaze towards the floor.

"It seems like our sons have grown quite an interest in one another." Harry brushed of Draco's last comment like it was nothing and continued with the conversation. "Maybe their relationship will turn out better then ours did."

"Their relationship?"

"It's quite obvious, Draco. Your son gets the same look in his eye when he's with Albus, as you did when you were with me." Draco was amazed that Harry was able to pick up on something so small.

"I never stopped caring about you, Harry." It felt like the entire shop had gone quiet when Draco spoke those words. Time had almost come to a standstill as Draco waited for Harry to reply. 

"Me either, Draco. I still care about you too." Draco smiled weakly at Harry's confession.

"You're right. Maybe our kids will be better at this then we were." Draco looked around the shop, which was now quieter then it was when he first came in. Harry nodded in agreement, gazing fondly at the blond as his eyes scanned the bookshop. The storm that left Draco's eyes the day they spilt was now back again, swirling with the blond man's emotions once more. "Anyway, I think we should go check on Scorp and Albus before they plan on buying the entire pet shop." Harry laughed at Draco's comment.

"Yeah let's go and get them." 

Draco went to move passed Harry to head towards the door, but the other man grabbed his arm and spun him around into a hug.  
Draco breathed in Harry's sent. It was still the same as when they were young. Parchment and a fresh smell, like a forest just after it's rained. Both men patted each other on the back then pulled out of the embrace. Smiling at one another, Draco and Harry left Flourish and Blotts, to see what kind of trouble their sons have gotten into.


End file.
